Peace and Quiet
by Hellenistic
Summary: Fluffy Makorra drabble. Set around 2 years after the events of LoK. Korra's been on many official meetings today, all of which involved annoying council members. She looks to Mako for some peace.


Silence.

**Summary: This Makorra one shot takes places 2 years after 'Legend of Korra.' Amon has been defeated, there no threats, it's just regular Avatar business. Most of the time, Mako's lack of words annoy Korra, but other times, it's just what she needs. She's been on many official meetings today, and everyone has been talking to her. The words that have been coming out of people's mouths are either annoying her or boring her. She looks to Mako for some peace.**

After a day of being stuck in five meetings with a roomful of old, stuffy people, Korra is exhausted. All those old timers did was talk and shout about things that, quite frankly, made no sense. It was all this yammering about what best for the world, but no one has even listened to what she had to say. Even Tenzin had gotten extremely frustrated with it all. Every meeting resulted in a huge debate, and ended up being re-scheduled for a later date because some people (Korra) were having some difficulties controlling their temper. It's not like she _tried_ to get mad at people. It's just that some times; people are so damn hardheaded that she can't get through to them. Korra knew her responsibilities included attending these meetings and listening to other people talk. However, she was so fed up that when she was done, she didn't want to have to listen to any one else talk.

With this in mind, Korra happily went home. As she turned the keys to her apartment, she tried not to let go of the bag of spicy dumplings she had picked up earlier. When she walked through the door she saw Mako sitting on the couch reading a book. He was reclined back in a comfortable position with his legs kicked up on the coffee table. He donned his black-framed reading glasses, a black V-neck, and some simple gray pants.

"Hey there cool guy." Korra said in greeting.

"Hey, Avatar." Mako replied, still not looking up from his reading selection.

Korra tossed her keys on the table, along with the bag of dumplings that she'd decided they would eat when they were hungry. Then, she immediately went into their room to change. When Korra came back out, she was wearing one of Mako's undershirts, and the only bottom she was wearing was her underwear. She found that Mako's clothes were her favorite thing to wear when she wanted to be comfortable. They were nice and loose on her, and they always smelled like him. Korra finally let her hair down from its slicked back pony tail.

Korra walked to the couch to have her journey blocked by Mako's legs perched on the coffee table. She quickly kicked them aside and waiting for him to move. Mako groaned in reply but took his legs from up where they were anyway. Korra let out an exasperated sigh as she laid down on the couch and rested on Mako's lap.

"Rough day?" Mako finally asked her.

"Yeah. A rough, long, and tiring day." Korra said, rather weakly.

Mako began running his fingers through Korra's smooth, brown hair. He knew it always made Korra relax and fall asleep. Korra enjoyed the feeling and looked up at Mako. She liked the way he looked when he read; he always looked so focused, yet he looked peaceful as well.

"Why are you starring at me?" Mako asked, still not looking down.

"I like your face. You're relaxed and peaceful looking when you read."

"It's the one relaxing thing I do anymore." He said, finally looking down at her, smiling. "Ever since you showed up, my life's gotten a little out of control. I could use some peace once in a while."

"Me too." Korra agreed. Mako smiled at her again then went back to reading while he stroked her hair.

Now, Korra and Mako were usually a couple of action. They were people of action, especially Korra. They usually spent a lot of time talking, kissing, and yelling at each other. They were always out and they always had things to do. Sometimes Korra and Mako would still fight at the arena. Korra was happy being a fully realized Avatar and helping others while maintaining balance. It was great that Mako was a star pro-bender. He could pick his own training schedule and everyone in the city knew who he was. Though the couple was happy with their fast life, they especially enjoyed the rare times of quiet. Mako had typically been a man of few words, and on tough days like this, Korra was okay with that.

So Korra just laid there, watching Mako read, while he gently undid the tangles in her hair. Eventually, she gave in to sleep and napped there, on Mako's lap, in their little apartment.

When she'd wake up a few hours later, she'd find Mako nearing the end the book that he was still reading. His arm would have moved from stroking her hair to being wrapped protectively around her waist. Mako would realize Korra had woken up, so he'd smile happily and lightly kiss her forehead. Then they'd get up and go eat Mako's favorite spicy dumplings.

Tomorrow they can go back to their loud routine. But for today, they could have some silence.

**Welllll, I don't know how I feel about this one. I'm not too proud of it. Its 1am, so I might just be a little discombobulated. But this idea had been in my head for a few days, so I figured I'd just go ahead and write it. **

**Also, I know the characters aren't exactly acting the way they usually might. I've set this about two years since the beginning of the show. In my mind, Korra and Mako are extremely comfortable with each other, so I think they would have days in which they would act like this.**

**Let me know your thoughts please! **


End file.
